


【旭艺】只看着我好吗

by DanceInTheCloud



Series: 黑化病娇旭 [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, yewook - Freeform, 旭艺 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud
Summary: ⚠️极度ooc警告 请勿上升真人⚠️是的…没看错…是旭艺 不是艺旭… 😱前一篇文有人问能不能写旭艺时我第一个念头是"不…我克服不了身高差！"然后下一个念头故事就出现了真是立马打脸呀 云云我对不起你 XD我一定是疯了… 就当作是愚人节吧 😳
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook, 旭艺 - Relationship
Series: 黑化病娇旭 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842772
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	【旭艺】只看着我好吗

"钟云哥 你脸色不太好 怎么了吗？"

"头好象有点晕…"

"哥！你一定是太累了啦！  
半夜都不睡觉～"

"小旭 你也知道… 哥就是睡不着嘛"

"要不哥你今天晚上就在宿舍休息吧～  
虽然这样说不太对  
但刚好趁着头晕 赶紧洗澡睡了  
省得回去又熬到3.4点…"

金厉旭义正严词的说完之后  
张着大眼 撒娇的补了句  
"而且我们好久没一起睡了～～"

金钟云没有反对  
头晕得他很不舒服  
从曹圭贤那拿了套衣服  
迅速洗好澡 就躺上床休息

金厉旭收拾好饭菜  
回到房间  
看到的就是金钟云沉沉的睡在他的床上

走到床边 凝视金钟云的睡颜  
眼神闪烁着晦涩不明的光  
轻轻抚摸金钟云的脸庞  
呢喃着

"哥…等等我…  
过了今晚 我们就会完全属于彼此了……"

金厉旭洗完澡 连浴巾也没有披  
直直走向金钟云  
坐在床边 着迷的看着那人沉静的睡颜  
低头送上一个吻  
深情的 癡迷的 满是欲望的吻

金钟云睡着微张的嘴巴  
让金厉旭的舌头轻松的钻了进去  
扫荡整个口腔 舔过里头每一寸  
直到感觉金钟云的口水从嘴角滑落才停止

舔掉那一丝晶莹  
吻沿着下巴 来到脖子  
手伸进棉被里头  
从衣服下摆摸到胸膛  
一边啃咬着锁骨  
一边搓揉着胸前的小红点  
"唔…"  
金钟云无意识的喘息  
让金厉旭更加重了手上的动作

掀开被子 脱掉碍事的上衣  
金钟云纤瘦却线条完美的上身  
毫无遮掩的暴露于空气中  
虽然已经看过无数次  
但这次不一样  
金厉旭心想  
— 只有我… —  
— 只有我可以看到钟云哥现在这个样子 —

精致的锁骨上 红红点点  
胸前两粒果实  
因为暴露于冷空气中 隐隐的颤抖着  
其中一侧  
已经在金厉旭的搓揉当中 红肿变大

欣赏完眼前的景色  
金厉旭埋首咬住另一颗  
舌头不停舔弄着乳头  
直到它跟另一侧一样  
娇艳欲滴

连着内裤 一起撤下金钟云的裤子  
看着因为自己的撩拨而微微立起的分身  
金厉旭满足的笑了  
— 果然只有我可以这样… —

握着金钟云的分身 上下撸动  
直到它在手中越来越大  
然后张口含住  
认真的吞吐着口中的巨物  
舌头一遍遍的 从根部往上舔  
舌尖在顶端画圈 再用力吸吮

金钟云无意识的喘息声越来越重  
在一次深喉当中 弓起了背  
然后又陷入了沉沉的睡眠当中

俯身压到金钟云的身上  
抽过来两个枕头 垫在金钟云的臀部底下  
然后抬起金钟云的双腿  
绑在事先准备好的丝带上  
丝带连着床头柜的两头  
正好可以让金钟云的两条腿大大的岔开来

金厉旭深吸一口气  
看著眼前的美景  
拿出抽屉的润滑液  
小心翼翼的帮金钟云扩张

异物入侵的不适感  
让金钟云不禁皱起眉头  
金厉旭耐心的一点一点深入  
随着手在里头抽送的速度越来越快  
细细地呻吟也渐渐从金钟云的口中传出来

感觉里头足够湿润和柔软之后  
金厉旭抽出三根手指  
给自己下身抹上了润滑  
然后抓住金钟云的胯  
慢慢顶进去

温润紧致的感觉太过美好  
让金厉旭忍不住  
直接挺身到底

"唔……！！！！"  
撕裂的疼痛感  
让金钟云从沉睡中驚醒  
意识渐渐清晰之后  
发现自己居然是以极度羞耻的姿势  
被弟弟压在身下  
更不用提后头隐密部位里的异样  
被撑大的地方  
正不断被火热的硬物磨蹭顶撞

"嗯…唔…厉旭…你…你在干嘛！"

"哥～你看不出来我在干嘛吗？"

"你…唔嗯……啊～～～  
你…你放开我……"  
伸手推拒眼前的人 但却施不了什么力气

"哥 没有用的  
刚刚的饭菜里 我都下了药"

"金厉旭你…"

向前吻住金钟云的唇  
把准备骂人的话 全都吞进口腔里  
满室只剩唇舌交缠的水声  
以及下半身撞击的拍打声

虚弱的身体 让金钟云被吻的喘不过气  
金厉旭不断变着角度抽插  
直到找到金钟云的敏感点

"嗯啊～～～～！！！！"  
瞬间致命的快感  
让金钟云死命忍住的呻吟 无功的泄露出来

"厉旭…不要…不要这样…"

"哥 是这里对吧～"

激烈的撞击和磨蹭  
让金钟云被折磨的生理泪水蓄满眼眶  
双手紧抓住床单  
想要强忍住那种蚀骨的快感

"哥 …舒服吧～  
别忍了 哥～ 叫出来好吗～"

"唔…"  
金钟云紧咬着双唇 别过脸不愿面对

金厉旭低头捧着金钟云的脸  
吻过他的眉眼鼻尖耳朵  
头埋在颈窝处 下半身不停的抽送

"哥…  
你为什么要看别人呢  
我们是艺旭呀  
你说你要当股东  
你没看到我的影片里满满都是你吗  
你为什么还总是跟别人暧昧互动  
为什么不能只看我就好了呢  
哥…没关系…  
反正从今晚开始 我们就完全属于彼此了  
哥～我好爱你啊～哥～～"

伸手撸着金钟云的性器  
让它跟着自己的律动一起  
两人共同到达顶端

高潮过后  
金厉旭靠在金钟云的怀里

"哥…钟云哥…  
我们终于完整在一起了"

脸颊蹭着金钟云的胸膛

"哥不要看别人好不好  
看我就好了"

金钟云无力地躺着 侧着头没有说话

金厉旭解开金钟云脚踝上的丝带  
轻轻抚摸因为挣扎勒出的红痕  
然后将金钟云翻过身

"哥…你会习惯的  
只想着我就好…"

抓住金钟云的胯 再度从背后进入

"唔…！！"

**Author's Note:**

> 真的是半夜激情速写呀  
> 因为我觉得 过了这个点  
> 我大概就不想写了  
> 这应该会是我唯一一篇旭艺文吧…  
> (会不会讲完又打脸 😳)
> 
> 喜欢的话 帮我留个言唷


End file.
